


i jump into love again

by QueerWinter



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Roller Derby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerWinter/pseuds/QueerWinter
Summary: Soyeon had decided she'd introduce her girlfriend Miyeon to her team on the day of her final roller derby match of the season.
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Jeon Soyeon
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	i jump into love again

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the lyrics of "Dahlia". _I burn_ is insanely good and I can't stop listening to it <3

"So we'll finally get to meet your girlfriend today?" Yuqi said with a teasing smile, while putting on her elbow pads.

She knew she'd made a mistake when Soyeon's shoulders tensed up. "Ah," Soyeon said, stalling a little, before admitting: "she had to cancel."

Yuqi grimaced. She'd heard that Soyeon and her girlfriend, Miyeon, had some kind of agreement. Miyeon attended some kind of intensive business program at university, and as a result had very little free time. So Soyeon had made a deal with her that Miyeon could miss any of her roller derby matches throughout the season, as long as she attended the final for sure. The final, which was today.

It's not like Miyeon missed all of Soyeon's matches. She'd actually been present for a good number of them, as far as Yuqi knew, but at those times Soyeon had still wanted to keep her relationship private. The final was the day she'd decided she'd introduce Miyeon to her team.

In typical Soyeon fashion, she appeared steadfast, didn't want to seem too affected by her girlfriend bailing out on her at the last minute - despite how legitimate being upset would have been. But Yuqi, who knew her well, would bet she was disappointed.

Soyeon was too good of a leader and skater to let it affect her sportive performance though. The girls finished lacing their skates and fastening their various protective gears. Ryujin stopped beside Soyeon to give her a fist bump before she made her way out the lockers - no doubt she'd noticed the girlfriend's absence as well, considering the significant number of times Soyeon had mentioned Miyeon in between talking about game strategies.

Soyeon was retrieving her helmet when there was suddenly a commotion at the lockers' entrance. "Miss, you can't enter-"

A high-pitched voice interrupted: "Yah, just let Soyeon see me! I told you she knows me!"

Yuqi raised a brow at the way Soyeon suddenly perked up, like she recognized the voice. Could it be...?

Soyeon was already up and approaching the entrance. She wrenched the door open, revealing a girl dressed way too classy to watch a roller derby match. Soyeon's face illuminated, her smile rivalling the smile she wore when they won matches. Yuqi squealed. So cute!

When the unknown girl - no, there was no way this was anyone else but Miyeon. When Miyeon looked and recognized Soyeon, she smiled and launched at her. "Soyeon-ah," she exclaimed, quite uselessly, but it made Soyeon laugh.

"Unnie," Soyeon said, quickly hugging her back, "I thought you couldn't come?"

"Aiyah, I was being such a bad girlfriend," Miyeon whined. When it looked like Soyeon might protest, Miyeon pointed a finger at her. "And you were being just as bad for letting me get away with it!"

"Unnie, your studies are-"

"No," Miyeon interrupted her, more serious. "We already made a compromise about my studies. I made a promise about this and I was about to break it." Softly, she added: "This is really important to you. You've been accommodating what's important to me all semester, now it's my turn."

There was a moment of silence as they looked in each other's eyes. Soyeon's smile had turned softer as well. She nodded in agreement, and Miyeon gave her a quick kiss.

"Besides," Miyeon said, getting her enthusiasm back, "I really wanna see this! You're gonna destroy the other team, right?"

Soyeon smirked, looking fierce and dangerous, and Miyeon's gaze turned adoring. "Of course," Soyeon answered confidently.


End file.
